


Right Now?

by ThatPeskyAloe



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cupboard Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humour, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe
Summary: In which Aikawa can never pick a good time OR place to acost his boyfriend.
Relationships: Aikawa/Risu (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Right Now?

Aikawa had a tendency to pick the worst possible times and places to do things. This was one of those situations; the time being right at the end of the school day directly after a test, the place being some dingy cupboard, and the things... 

"You really wanna do this here?" Risu broke their kiss, breathless and panting softly. Aikawa grinned at him in response. 

"'Course. Why not?"

"Why not? Because- I mean, we're at school, and-"

Aikawa cut him off with another kiss, pressing up against him and pinning him bodily against the wall. Risu made a choked little noise and melted into it, hands scrabbling momentarily for purchase on his back before tightly grabbing hold of the back of Aikawas jacket. He kissed back with a soft moan into his partners mouth and let his eyes flutter shut, and that was when Aikawa knew he had him for sure.

Risu liked to fuss and complain about where and when Aikawa picked to do this sort of thing, but he never did that for long. He always gave in easy, and if anything Aikawa reckoned he liked it just as much as he did. 

Aikawas lips moved downward to kiss along Risus jaw and he was met with a soft gasp that made him grin against his neck, licking a stripe just under the line of his jaw that made Risu whimper his and hold the back of his jacket tighter. It was a sweet, low noise, a plea, and suddenly Aikawas throat fel dry. He licked his lips and began to fiddle with Risus belt, and Risu did the same for him even though he didn't strictly need to just yet- it was appreciated anyway. 

"How do you wanna do this?" Aikawa whispered. They had to keep their voices down. "I've got stuff on me if you wanna go all the way- just say the word."

Risu made a noise something like a whine, and his face said that he was making a tough decision. Eventually, he shook his head. 

"Not the whole way, but, uh..." Even in the dim light, it was obvious Risus face was red all the way to the tips of his ears. "We can do that later. At my place."

Aikawa grinned and leaned in the nibble on the edge of his ear, flushed as it was, and Risus breath hitched. "Sure thing. But what do you wanna do right now?"

"What about that thing you like?" 

"You sure?" Aikawa hummed. "Dunno if you'd get off on that as much as I would..."

"You can always take proper care of me later, right?" 

Risu had a nervous sort of smile on his face, the sort of one he wore when he wanted to say something hot but wasn't _quite_ sure if he was pulling it off. Aikawa, for one, thought he certainly was.

"You've got a deal. We'll go to yours later, and I'll take _real_ good care of you. Okay?"

Risu swallowed hard. "Sounds good."

They were quiet again, nothing but soft gasps and the rustle of fabric as Aikawa turned Risu to face the wall, chest pressed against it with his hips out and pants snarled around just above his knees. Risu looked over his shoulder to watch Aikawa shimmy his own down, face flushed and eyes lidded with anticipation, and Aikawa could practically feel the blood rush south at the sight. He looked unfairly hot like that, anticipating and disheveled like that. Fuck. 

He fumbled for the little foil packet he had stowed away in one of many pockets, tearing it open and slicking himself with the contents. He stroked himself a few times, and got harder just noticing that Risu was watching him, lip bitten and eyes fixed on him. He moved to him, pressing right up against Risus back and drinking in the heat exuding from him for a moment, savouring it. There was nothing quite like being this close to Risu, always so warm and always smelling so damn good somehow. A soft whine from him snapped Aikawa back to what he was doing, and he kissed the back of Risus neck as he slid his cock between Risus thighs and groaned softly against the nape of his neck, and felt Risu shiver at the glance of friction. 

Other things were great, but for some reason Aikawa just loved doing this the most. Risu had called him a weirdo a couple of times for being so fixated on it, but just like right now, he always seemed happy to indulge him anyways. 

He thrust back and forth slowly, building up a slow and steady rhythm to fuck in between his thighs, panting softly against the back of Risus neck as he went. Every so often Risu would squeeze his thighs together and make Aikawa gasp at the sudden extra sensation, and he reached a hand down to play with the tip of Aikawas cock each time it peeked out from between his own legs. Risus own covk was achingly hard and Aikawa soon noticed and reached around to stroke him at the same pace as his thrusts, reveling in how each stroke in turn made him tense and shudder, the feeling transferring to him too. Risu was the louder one out of the two of them and Aikawas free hand soon had to be used to cover his mouth to muffle his moans, whereas Aikawa just muffled his own against Risus shoulder. 

The small space felt so warm and heavy, pressing in around them and just adding to the heavy atmosphere between them as the pace slowly picked up, the air filled with the lewd wet sounds of Aikawa fucking Risus thighs and both of their muffled moans and gasps. Risus legs were trembling slightly and Aikawa could feel the flush of his skin against his hand. His breathing soon because ragged, his quiet groans taking on a slightly strained quality as he got close to his limit, fucking into that tight space faster, fixated on the lewd noises the action and Risu were both making. He bit down on the join between Risus neck and shoulder as he finally lost it, thrusting in hard and fast a few final times before cumming hard with a gasp of Risus name, breathless as Risu rhythmically tensed around him and teased the tip of his cock through his orgasm until he was spent. 

It took a moment for Aikawa to come back to his senses, catching his breath while slumped against Risus back, but eventually the awareness that his hand was still wrapped around Risus cock reminded him that he needed to make sure Risu finished too. Wordlessly he slumped to his knees on the ground and Risu turned around, prompted by a tug on his sleeve, and Aikawa watched him flush hard at the sight of him kneeling there. He smirked up at him before leaning forward. 

He first licked up his own mess from Risus thighs, revelling in the desperate, soft whines he earned from doing so. It was a given that Risu would be feeling needy right then, having his hard on ignored like that in favour of Aikawa teasingly mouthing at his inner thigh, but the noises he made when he was teasing were just too delicious to pass up. 

Eventually Aikawa got to his cock, licking a long stripe up the underside before suddenly taking in as much as he could, cheeks hollowing. He heard the back of Risus head hit the wall above him and would have chuckled if he could, hoping that it hadn't hurt too badly as he slowly began to bob his head, relaxing his throat and taking him in almost entirely. He'd always had a pretty weak gag reflex, and he'd never been happier about that fact until he'd started going out with Risu. 

Risu had already been getting close just from Aikawa jerking him off, so soon enough he was gasping his name in warning. Aikawa hummed and pulled almost off of his cock, the head still resting on his tongue as he stroked him until he came in heavy spurts into his mouth, moaning out loudly even despite clamping a hand over his own mouth. Aikawa made sure to lick him clean before standing up, tucking himself away and helping a very blissed out Risu to do the same. 

He kissed him, breathless and short, and kept kissing him all over his jaw and neck until he came back to his senses enough to kiss him properly. Eventually they broke away, and Aikawa sighed satisfiedly. 

"Fuck, you're amazing at that." Risu broke the silence first, still slightly breathless. 

Aikawa grinned. "And you _feel_ amazing. Lets get outta here- I'm not through with you just yet."

Risu nodded enthusiastically and followed him out of the cupboard, into a surprisingly dark hallway. They thought nothing of it, and Risu held onto Aikawas sleeve as they walked to the exit. 

"Do you wanna get food on the way home?" He asked. 

"When would I _ever_ say no to that?" Aikawa laughed, giving him a good natured shove. 

"So that's a yes. Let's go to that takeout around the corner, it's on the way back anyhow."

"Sounds great. Wonder what I might get- hey, are we locked in?"

They both stopped in front of the doors. Sure enough, that would explain why it was so dark- had they really taken that long in there? Aikawa tried the door, and it was definitely locked. Risu watched as he turned sly eyes on a metal chair not far from a large window. 

"Aikawa."

"Mm?" Aikawa said, strolling casually over to the chair. 

"Do not pick up that chair."

Aikawa picked up the chair, while looking Risu right in the eye no less. Risu sighed exasperatedly, then gasped as he hefted it up to shoulder height. 

"Oh my devil, Aikawa! Do! Not!" He really didn't want to deal with being grilled about why the window was broken if he could help it. But it looked like he probably couldn't help it. 

"Do what?" Aikawa asked innocently. 

Risu pointed at the window that Aikwa was currently poised to smash. "Do not break that window."

"But we've gotta get out somehow!"

"Aikawa, do not. We might get in trouble!"

For a moment, it seemed as though Aikawa was lowering the chair. "Okay, okay. I won't break that window."

"Okay, good. Now-"

"I'll break _this_ one!" 

" _Aikawa!_ "

**_CRASH!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Its dorohedoro fixation time babey
> 
> I swear I'll go though this and actually put apostrophes in where they're supposed to be one day


End file.
